


Драконья кровь

by badweather, EgleElka, N_Ph_B, Vemoro



Series: Lady Mother [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgleElka/pseuds/EgleElka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Ph_B/pseuds/N_Ph_B, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рейелла не умерла родами, и заверте...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драконья кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lady Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987875) by [Sera_dy_Relandrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_dy_Relandrant/pseuds/Sera_dy_Relandrant). 



> Спасибо wakeupinlondon, net-i-ne-budet за вычитку!

 

_Она не помнила и Драконьего Камня. Они снова бежали, как раз перед тем как брат Узурпатора поставил паруса на своем заново отстроенном флоте. К тому времени лишь Драконий Камень, древнее гнездо дома Таргариенов, остался от Семи Королевств, что прежде принадлежали роду. Долго это продолжаться не могло. Гарнизон уже был готов продать детей Узурпатору, но однажды ночью сир Виллем Дарри с четверкой верных ему людей ворвался в детскую, выкрал их обоих вместе с кормилицей и под покровом темноты направился под парусом к безопасному браавосийскому берегу._  
  
«Игра престолов»

**284 после В.Э., Драконий Камень**

 

— Преклоните колена, ваша светлость, мать благословит вас.

«Сгорбленные, сломленные, сдавшиеся». Рейелла видела смерть предателей, видела, как копья вонзались в их животы, как их внутренности растекались серым жирным месивом по колоде палача. Теперь, после тяжелых родов, она могла представить их ощущения. Однако видеть собственного сына в слезах было куда мучительнее, чем ощущать, будто внутри все горит от боли, скрутившей живот и бедра.

— Короли не плачут, — прошептала она, проведя ладонью по мокрой щеке Визериса. — Даже при матери, даже при преданных наставниках, которые их любят. 

— Да, мама.

Все это явно давалось ему непросто. И стальное сердце не выдержало бы при виде ребенка, обреченного на бродяжничество, которого вооруженные люди глубокой ночью подняли с теплой постели, обрядили в лохмотья малолетнего слуги, а затем силой привели в комнату, пропитанную запахом крови и молока, и велели распроститься с матерью и новорожденной сестрой. Визерису было всего восемь.

Прижавшись губами ко лбу сына, она почувствовала, как его руки обвивают ее шею, и слезы, скатываясь с его щек, теряются в ее распущенных волосах. 

— Оставьте слезы женщинам, Визерис. В печали вам следовало бы клясться отомстить Узурпатору. Молитесь и точите меч, пока не придёт час, но не предавайтесь слезам и жалобам.

Славный сир Виллем, последний из верных им рыцарей, выступил на свет сказать, что скоро начнется прилив и пора поднимать паруса, но она жестом дала ему знак молчать. Отстранившись от своего маленького принца, она вытерла его щеки шелковым платком, что подала ей служанка, и изучающе посмотрела ему в лицо, будто не надеясь увидеться снова. У него были глаза отца, водянисто-лиловые, светлее, чем у брата. Во всём остальном он был похож на нее.

— Вы — наследник Рейегара, — напомнила она ему. — Вы король Визерис, третий этого имени. Вы оставите свою мать в болезни, сестру — беззащитной, королевство — безутешным и истекающим кровью. Но когда вы вернетесь, сильный и беспощадный, мы примем вас с распростертыми объятиями.

Принесли новорожденную, и Рейелла позволила сыну недолго подержать ее; Визерис взял сестру на руки неумело, но было заметно, что ему интересно. Он осторожно коснулся её лица, пощекотал маленькую ладошку и восторженно распахнул глаза, когда кулачок ребенка крепко сжал его палец.

— Помните тех, кого оставляете, потому что мы вас не забудем никогда.

Он кивнул.

— Я — последний дракон, — прошептал он так же серьезно, как она.

Пряча улыбку, она поцеловала его в последний раз.

— Да, ваша светлость. Да, вы последний дракон.

Его увели, и только когда лязг закрывающейся двери ознаменовал их окончательное расставание, она позволила себе дать волю слезам.

— Тенейе, — кликнула она кормилицу. — Дай мне принцессу.

Дейенерис на вид была такой маленькой и хилой, Рейелла даже и не надеялась, что она выживет.

«Визерис никогда не провозгласит тебя своей королевой, малютка, — печально подумала она. — Но, может, оно и к лучшему. Во всяком случае, Узурпатору ты тоже не достанешься».

Путешествия в Браавос малышка, конечно, не пережила бы, отправь она ее вместе с братом; не выжила бы и сама Рейелла, попытайся она в нынешнем своём состоянии решиться на побег в самый шторм, который, по словам мейстера, был самым разрушительным за последние сто лет. Вот почему она решила остаться, даже несмотря на то, что сир Виллем умолял ее бежать вместе с Визерисом.

— Ваше присутствие придаст законности его притязаниям, ваша светлость, — упрашивал он. — Ведь он всего лишь мальчик, а у вас есть друзья в Вольных Городах, вы можете быть посредником в союзах. Я всегда буду преданнейшим слугой короля, буду ему советником, таким, каким бы хотел меня видеть его брат, но остаётся ещё так много дел, которые может решить королева, и не может — слуга. 

— Я не могу, — просто сказала она ему. — Я умираю, и хотела бы окончить дни свои в покое.

Она приказала мейстеру снять повязки, стягивающие ее тело, и сир Виллем даже отпрянул от увиденного. Больше он ничего не говорил.

— Ты седьмая из рожденных мной, — пробормотала она вслух. Ее первенец был рожден посреди дыма, последний ребенок — в бурю, и оба этих рождения знаменовались солью ее слез. — Тенейе, проследи, чтобы ее сожгли со мной, когда я умру. На том же костре.

Кормилица вытаращилась на нее. «Эта от семени дракона», — лениво подумала Рейелла, заметив, что глаза у той цвета черной смородины. Драконий Камень кишел бастардами Таргариенов и их потомками. 

— Прошу прощения, ваша светлость, но маленькая принцесса, похоже, вполне здорова, — с опаской заметила Тенейе. — Сосет ничуть не слабее моего мальчика, а ведь он сын кузнеца. Ну, — дерзко подмигнула она. — Так я говорю моему мужу.

Рейелла рассмеялась.

— Тем не менее ей нет места в этом мире. Как и мне. Лучше будет, если мы умрем, и поскорее.

— Ваша светлость, вы не должны терять духа, — решительно сказала девчонка. — Разве не об этом вы сказали юному королю? Вы отослали его, чтобы он боролся до конца. Разве вам не следует поступить так же?

— А ты нахалка, — беззлобно заметила Рейелла. «И ты права». Младенец, лежащий на ее руках, приоткрыл глаза, не широко, но достаточно, чтобы разглядеть их цвет — насыщенный, по-настоящему фиолетовой. Аметистовый, как сказали бы барды. Как у Рейегара. Как у самой Рейеллы. 

— Выживешь, малютка? — Красное личико новорожденной сморщилось на мгновение, будто она собиралась расплакаться от голода. Рейелла приняла внезапное решение.

— Разбинтуй мне грудь, — приказала она кормилице. — Мне никогда не позволяли самой кормить моих детей, только Рейегара недолго, но об этой я буду заботиться столько, сколько мне позволят боги.

Об этой девочке, у которой нет ни отца, ни брата, а есть только она. 

«Сгорбленные. Сломленные, — подумала она, — но, возможно, не сдавшиеся».  


* * *

  
_По приказанию Роберта я построил флот, я правил Драконьим Камнем от его имени. И что же — может быть, он взял меня за руку и сказал: «Молодчина, брат, что бы я без тебя делал?» Нет — он обругал меня за то, что я позволил Виллему Дарри увезти с острова Визериса и малютку, точно я мог этому помешать…_  
  
«Битва Королей»

**284 после В.Э., Драконий Камень**

 

— Я королева трижды, — сказала Рейелла, величественная в своем презрении. — Дочь Джейехейриса Второго, сестра и жена Эйериса Второго, мать Визериса Третьего этого имени. 

В расписном зале было только одно кресло, больше походившее на трон; в него она и уселась. Станнису пришлось стоять перед ней, как провинившемуся слуге.

— При рождении я была четвертой в очереди престолонаследия. Когда мой дед, прославленный король Эйегон, положил драконье яйцо в мою колыбель, он назвал меня принцессой Цветущего Острова. Когда я выходила замуж, я была принцессой Драконьего Камня. А задолго до вашего рождения и рождения вашего недостойного брата, я была королевой Семи Королевств.

— Были, — спокойно подтвердил Станнис.

— Что, простите?

— Все, о чем вы говорите, ваша светлость, уже в прошлом, — пояснил он. — Теперь вы вдовствующая королева.

— И королева-мать, — прошипела Рейелла, привстав в своем кресле и сверля дерзкого мальчишку взглядом. Ей говорили, что ему только двадцать, а он уже стал жестким, как конская шкура, оставленная на солнце. — Не забывайте, сир, что мой сын, Визерис, — единственный законный король.

— Милорд, — мягко поправил ее Станнис. Он пытался сохранить суровый вид вояки, но и во взгляде его, и в лице чудилось какое-то оживление. А почему бы и нет? Его судно, «Ярость», горделиво швартовалось в ее гавани, и всякий раз, открывая утром глаза, Рейелла видела людей в черно-золотых одеждах, толкущихся в главной башне и внутреннем дворе замка и следующих за ней по пятам из детской в септу, из септы — в опочивальню. — Его Величество король Роберт назначил меня лордом Драконьего Камня.

— Потрясающе, — ровно ответила она. — Он сказал вам: «Можешь взять Драконий Камень, если сможешь»? Что за слава в победе над старухой и младенцем?

Станнис выслушал ее с каменным выражением лица. Этот выпад в сторону чести его задел.

— Вас и принцессу проводят с надлежащими почестями в Королевскую Гавань.

— Чтобы поставить на колени или чтобы убить? — вновь откинулась она на спинку кресла. — Скажите мне, Станнис Баратеон, были вы там, когда моих внуков положили перед Железным троном? Маленькой Рейенис досталось полсотни ударов мечом. К Эйегону судьба не была милостивее — его голову размозжили о стену. Дейенерис не окажет вам ожесточенного сопротивления, она ведь еще младше. Вы уж тогда задушите ее мягкой шелковой подушкой, если придется.

Станнис скрипнул зубами. Рейелле вспомнилось, он всегда скрипел зубами, даже в детстве, искал одобрения Роберта и не получал его. 

— То, что произошло с принцем и принцессой, достойно сожаления, — сказал он. Кто-нибудь другой добавил бы: «А больше всех об этом сожалеет мой брат Роберт». Но Станнис не имел привычки приправлять свою речь куртуазной ложью, как того требовали приличия. — Я клянусь своей честью рыцаря, что с вами или принцессой Дейенерис такого не произойдет.

— Честь в наши дни редкий товар, — заметила она. — Вижу, мне и моей дочери придется мириться с честью и уважением Баратеона… Но однажды, если богам будет угодно, мой сын ответит вам любезностью. А пока вы не ушли, юноша, скажите мне, как Роберт принял новость о том, что королю Визерису удалось ускользнуть из его рук? Едва ли он доволен, иначе оделил бы вас лакомым куском вроде Штормового Предела, а не этими мокрыми и грязными задворками мира.

— Драконьему Камню необходим опытный военачальник, чтобы удержать его, — повторил, как попугай, Станнис. Может, он действительно в это верил. Он ведь был еще так молод. — И Его Величество назначил на эту должность меня.

— В самом деле? — любезно улыбнулась Рейелла. — Это вам Джон Аррен сказал? Что командование Драконьим Камнем — честь, а впереди вас еще ждут трофеи? Мой вам совет, в память о моем добром отношении к вашей матери, — учитесь думать самостоятельно.

Станнис направился к выходу. Вне всякого сомнения, весь этот недолгий путь сопровождался скрипом его собственных зубов.  


* * *

**284 после В.Э., Королевская Гавань**

 

— Колен я не преклоню.

Они спорили по этому и многим другим поводом не один час, с полудня до заката. Вот уже стемнело, вошли слуги и принесли свечи. 

«Пререкаемся, как торговки рыбой», — подумала Рейелла. Еще на Драконьем Камне она видела из окна замка, как те поднимали шум из-за моллюсков и медяков, их бесшабашную грубость, так разительно отличавшуюся от куртуазного обхождения, которому учила ее септа. Спор, наконец, добрался до сути дела.

— Миледи, будьте благоразумны, — устало сказал Джон Аррен. Ему самому нравилось считать себя рассудительным человеком, но Рейелла его изводила и находила в том мрачное удовольствие. 

«Успокойтесь, милорд, — довольно подумала она. — Скоро эта пытка закончится, отправитесь к своей юной женушке, она вас утешит».

— Я от крови и семени Эйегона Завоевателя, — безмятежно произнесла Рейелла, пусть видят, что ее не поколебать ни обаянием, ни угрозами. Станнис Баратеон может скрипеть зубами, пока не сотрет их в пыль, Джон Аррен может сидеть здесь, пока его старые кости не заноют, — она не уступит. — Баратеоны ведут род от бастардов. Как и Ланнистеры, и в особенности эта девчонка, Серсея… Все мы знаем, кто ее мать — моя бывшая фрейлина. И перед ними я не склонюсь.

— Такова традиция, — сказал Аррен без особой надежды в голосе. — На Севере король Торрхен и королева Эдит преклонили колена перед Завоевателем и его сестрами и поклялись им в верности.

— Но я не поклянусь в этом никогда, — отрезала она. — Лорд Аррен, позвольте, я скажу прямо. Вы не Тайвин Ланнистер, вы никогда не дадите согласие, чтобы меня заключили в каменный мешок или темницу за мою… непримиримость. А даже если бы и так, я бы и тогда не уступила. Я скорее умру, но сохраню гордость. Я — настоящая валирийская сталь.

Несчастный Джон Аррен сдался и кивнул сопровождавшему его секретарю. Вытянув шею, Рейелла увидела, как тот вычеркивает что-то из списка в свитке, лежащем перед ним.  _Преклонить колени_.

— Значит, вам не позволят присутствовать на коронации.

— Не очень-то и хотелось, — фыркнула она.

— Вы должны быть представлены королю и королеве, — устало сказал Джон. — Может, небольшая аудиенция? Если не о себе, то подумайте хотя бы о вашей дочери, ваша светлость. Дайте затянуться этим старым ранам, умоляю. Позвольте королю публично проявить милосердие по отношению к вам и вашей дочери. Ради вашей же безопасности.

— Лорд Аррен, я рождена принцессой. Я была королевой. Скажите мне, была ли я когда-нибудь по-настоящему в безопасности?

Лорд Долины отвел взгляд. 

«Как это по-мужски, — брезгливо подумала она. — Они никогда не признают, что за существа скрыты под всеми этими шелками и сталью».

— На приеме вы будете в трауре? — спросил он вместо ответа.

— А вы ждете, что я явлюсь разряженная в алые шелка?

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил он. — Однако, возможно, небольшая осмотрительность при выборе наряда…

— Предвосхищая ваши ужимки и причитания, уверяю вас, нет, я не буду в трауре. Моего сына не стало больше года назад, а что до Эйериса, так вы сами знаете, у меня нет особых причин скорбеть о его смерти. — Секретарь при этих словах что-то пометил галочкой в своем списке.

— Вас представят как вдовствующую королеву, — сказал он и, помолчав, осторожно добавил: — Будут Ланнистеры. Все.

Она улыбнулась. Ее безмятежность была подобна стеклянной стене.

— Не терпится увидеть их снова. — Рейелла пригубила пряного гипокраса из кубка, стоявшего перед ней. Стоило отметить, король Роберт не скупился на дорогие вина для гостей. — Мне недавно довелось увидеть вашу юную жену. Она очень красива… и очень молода. Семнадцать лет. Я так понимаю, она могла бы быть вашей дочерью… или даже внучкой. Вы, должно быть, очень счастливы с ней.

— Да, ваша светлость. — При упоминании супруги на его лице не вспыхнула ни радость развратника, тешащегося с ребенком, ни нежность, какую старые мужья, бывает, испытывают к своим юным женам. Очень странно, если подумать.

— А есть ли надежда, что у нее будет ребенок? Ее сестра несколько месяцев назад подарила наследника своему супругу, а ведь они вышли замуж одновременно.

На его лице как будто бы промелькнула тень, или ей это только показалось?

— Нет еще, ваша светлость. Но ведь это только первый год брака.  


* * *

  
_Но когда Эйерис сжигал человека, он непременно в ту же ночь посещал королеву. Ночью после того, как он сжег десницу с палицей и кинжалом на гербе, Джейме и Джон Дарри несли караул у дверей её опочивальни._  
«Мне больно, — кричала королева Рейелла. — Ты мне делаешь больно», — доносилось до них через дубовую дверь.  
  
«Пир стервятников»   
  
К сожалению, брак Эйериса II Таргариена с его сестрой Рейеллой нельзя было назвать счастливым; однако, закрывая глаза на большинство измен, королева не позволяла ему «превращать её фрейлин в шлюх». (Джоанна Ланнистер была не первой фрейлиной, внезапно освобождённой от своей придворной должности при королеве, но и последней она тоже не стала).  
  
«Мир Льда и Пламени»

**285 после В.Э., Королевская Гавань**

 

Она стояла перед мирийским зеркалом, которое служанка держала так, чтобы можно было разглядеть себя в полный рост. Женщины суетились вокруг нее, добавляя последние штрихи: капля розовой воды на запястья, легкий мазок золотой пылью на ключицы, немного румян на скулы. Серебряные волосы, убранные в высокую прическу и украшенные самоцветными листьями и позолоченными цветами, выглядели будто корона. А корсаж богатого платья цвета пепла и кости, сшитого из волантийского шелка, был так густо усыпан бриллиантами, что не было сомнений — лицо Серсеи Ланнистер при виде всего этого великолепия станет таким же зеленым, как и ее глаза.

Септон бы сказал, что вдове ее возраста следует быть выше тщеславия. Она бы согласилась, что его слова верны, но не для королевы.  _Не для королевы из рода Таргариенов_. 

В дверь постучали. Ее догадки оказались верны — сопровождать ее они послали Джейме Ланнистера и отряд вооруженных мужчин в красном и золотом. Неужели для того, чтобы унизить? Мальчишке было восемнадцать или около того, как ей казалось. Он, по-видимому, чувствовал себя неловко, пока топтался в дверном проеме. Впрочем, может, это жара и белый бархатный плащ были виноваты в том, что он так покраснел.

— Сир Джейме, — любезно сказала она, принимая его руку. — Помните нашу последнюю встречу?

— Я видел вас, ваша светлость, когда вы отправлялись на Драконий Камень.

— Ах… Не припоминаю, чтобы видела вас, но оно и понятно, мы ведь так торопились. Впрочем, я помню, вы стояли на страже у моей опочивальни за ночь до того.

— Имел честь, ваша светлость, — запинаясь, проговорил он. Прежде пунцовое, теперь его лицо порозовело — очевидно, побледнел. С чего бы это?.. От стыда? Или, может, чувства вины? Джейме ее забавлял.

— Надеюсь, вашу сестру вы будете охранять так же верно, как и меня.

Накануне к Рейелле пришел евнух, прокрался в сад во время прогулки, вполз, как змея в розовых шелках. 

— Ваша светлость, вы будете огорчены переменами, произошедшими в тронном зале, — он печально покачивал головой.

— Куда больше меня огорчают перемены, происходящие в королевстве, — резко ответила она.

Но Рейелла действительно  _была огорчена_. Она не была из тех женщин, что чересчур подвержены сентиментальным чувствам, но отсутствие огромных драконьих черепов, окружавших ее всю жизнь, определенно выбивало из колеи. Их место теперь занимали убогие гобелены, спешно доставленные из Штормового Предела: сцены охоты, зелень и золото, лани, единороги и певчие птицы, мелькающие в вышитых чащобах, и охотники в черно-золотых нарядах, созывающие псов и коней, трубя в рожки.

Там, где когда-то сидели ее дед, отец и брат, теперь сидел мальчишка Роберт. Пусть он и казался гигантом на фоне своих людей, но чтобы усидеть на троне, созданном Таргариенами, ему понадобится нечто большее, чем сила простого смертного. Вид у него был как у школяра, вызванного строгим учителем, но только и мечтавшего поскорее куда-нибудь сбежать. На ступень ниже стоял трон королевы — вычурная вещица из золота и алой кожи, вся заваленная бархатными подушками ради удобства Серсеи.

Ее швеи, видимо, были заняты разделыванием гардероба несчастной Элии. Платье Серсеи было из шелка столь легкого, что просвечивалось даже в свете свечей, и настолько пунцовое, что это могло быть только работой красильщиков из Солнечного Копья. Изумруды с голубиное яйцо сияли на ее шее и пальцах. Ланнистеры из Кастерли Рок владели несметными богатствами, но эти украшения не были частью приданного Серсеи от щедрот лорда Тайвина. Это были драгоценности Рейеллы.

— Рейелла, — самоуверенно, будто с равной, начала разговор Серсея. — Вы не в короне, как я погляжу.

«А будь я в короне, ты бы сдернула ее с моей головы?»

Она не могла оставить этот выпад без ответа.

— Корона перешла моему сыну-королю, Серсея, — сказала Рейелла. 

Завернутая в несколько слоев шелка, она уплыла в Браавос вместе с Визерисом — единственная корона, которой она могла увенчать его. 

— Думаю, вам можно пренебречь условностями этикета, — произнесла Серсея медовым голосом. — Есть одно кресло, изготовленное когда-то для вдовствующей королевы. Женщине почтенных лет не годится стоять на ногах так долго.

— Есть лишь одно подходящее для меня кресло, — твердо сказала Рейелла. — И иного я не приму. 

— Тетушка… — Роберту стоило неимоверных усилий не повысить голос и произнести эти слова вежливым тоном, однако он даже не потрудился изобразить на своем лице учтивость. Хотя Рейелла стояла перед ним в грациозной и непринужденной позе, она прекрасно помнила, как всего месяц назад этот человек рычал, требуя снести ей голову. — Добро пожаловать к нашему двору! Я уверен, ваши покои пришлись вам по вкусу. 

— Покои вполне сносные. Но я бы предпочла свою прежнюю спальню.

Джон Аррен, который стоял у подножия Железного трона, произнес совсем не то, что хотел бы услышать Роберт, но Рейелла разгадала его намерения. 

— Есть много дел, требующих нашего внимания. Я думаю, будет лучше поговорить о них в узком семейном кругу. 

— В самом деле? — подняла бровь Рейелла. — Теперь лорд Тайвин — член нашей семьи? 

Тайвин был без доспехов и любимого шлема в виде львиной головы с позолоченной гривой, но один лишь его вид ввергал Рейеллу в дрожь. 

«А ведь я когда-то считала его самым красивым мужчиной при дворе».

Блеклые глаза, чересчур толстые губы, напоминающие дождевых червей... 

— Мой отец всегда готов поделиться мудрым советом, — быстро вставила Серсея.

Джон Аррен шагнул вперед, видимо, понимая, что если он не вмешается в разговор, ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

— Ваша светлость, я прошу вас не спорить по пустякам. Я уверен, что такая мелочь, как присутствие лорда Тайвина, не послужит лишним поводом для препирательств? 

Рейелла кивнула в знак согласия, и мейстер Пицель, звеня своей цепью и тряся бородой, зачитал вслух длинный свиток. 

«Еще один мерзавец, по которому плачет костер», — подумала она, пока Пицель оглашал королевский указ о вручении Рейелле земель и доходов Цветущего Острова в пожизненное пользование.

«Еще один предатель, которого надо облить диким огнем». 

Тем не менее новости были скорее хорошие. Ей не нужно было снова выходить замуж — пока не нужно. Она опасалась, что Тайвин Ланнистер приберег ее для себя — не из-за знатности рода или красоты, а всего лишь для того, чтобы закрепить свою победу. Чтобы окончательно уничтожить ее, как лев пожирает мышь.

— А что насчет моей дочери? — спросила она, когда Пицель закончил. — Чем будет обеспечена принцесса Драконьего Камня? 

На этот раз ответил Тайвин.

— Она будет выдана замуж, ваша светлость, — сказал он так, словно его слова были ответом на все ее вопросы.

— За кого?

— За того, кто будет угоден королю. 

Лорд Тайвин проводил ее из тронного зала. Он предложил ей руку, но Рейелла не приняла ее.

— Я скорее прикоснусь к змее, чем к вам, милорд.

— Вы злитесь на меня, миледи. — Ее поведение явно вызвало недовольство Тайвина. — В том, что произошло, не было ничего личного. 

— Вы были Десницей, когда родилась Рейенис, — сказала она. — На именины вы подарили ей прелестный золотой кубок, заполненный серебряными монетами. Вы держали ее на руках! Я сама передала ее вам, и вы сказали, что девочка пошла в мать и что она вырастет такой же красавицей.

Когда она вспоминала о Рейенис, на глаза наворачивались слезы: ее внучка была маленькой светлой пташкой, все время что-то напевала себе под нос с детской беспричинной радостью… ее маленький черный котенок…

— Я знаю, что войны жестоки, и младенцы королевской крови погибают первыми. Я понимаю, почему лишили жизни Эйегона, это чудовищно, но… но ребенок, которого вы знали! Маленькая девочка, которая не представляла для вас никакой угрозы! Убить ее таким ужасным способом…

— Вы действительно верите, что именно я приказал убить девочку так, как убил ее Лорх? — голос Тайвина был ровным, но Рейелла заметила, что в его глазах мелькнуло раздражение. — Никто не может предсказать, что сотворит с разумом человека кровь, разгоряченная битвой. 

— Вы промолчали, и они действовали по собственному усмотрению. Неужели вы сочли их умнее себя? — она остановилась и гневно посмотрела не него.

Полные ярости слова, слезы и взгляд были ее единственным оружием — правда, совершенно бесполезным.

— Или ваша кровь тоже разгорячилась? Она же была дочерью Элии.

«Ты так ненавидел Элию за то, что Рейегар женился на ней, а не на Серсее». 

— Может быть, — вздохнул Тайвин. — Миледи, могу я попросить вас вспомнить один случай, который повлек за собой досадные последствия? Это случилось много лет назад, когда Эйерис только взошел на трон. Мы с Джоанной еще не были женаты и даже не обручились. Она протанцевала с вашим мужем, а вы высказались по этому поводу с изрядной долей горячности. 

— Я сказала, что не одобряю желание брата превращать всех моих фрейлин в собственных шлюх.

«Да я выкрикнула это так, чтобы все услышали!»

Румянец не появился на ее щеках — правды нечего было стыдиться. 

— Я пригрозила удалить ее из свиты за распутное поведение. После долгих упрашиваний и даже давления я оставила ее у себя, закрыв на все глаза… до тех пор, пока она благополучно не вышла замуж.

— После чего вы удалили ее со двора с позором.

— Думаете, в Королевской Гавани она принадлежала бы только вам? — огрызнулась Рейелла. — Она бы задирала юбку перед Эйерисом при каждом удобном случае! Я видела это. Вы тоже видели, хоть и притворялись, будто ослепли. И все еще притворяетесь. Вам хотелось, чтобы она оставалась в чужих глазах непогрешимой, но почему? Потому что она умерла так рано? 

— Вы всегда отзывались о ней очень ядовито.

— Она предала меня, — гневно сказала Рейелла. 

«Мы были подругами… Подругами!»

— Я не ожидала от нее предательства.

— Ваше отношение очень печалило ее, — снова вздохнул Тайвин. — И меня тоже.

Понимание пришло к Рейелле, и внутри нее словно распустил лепестки отравленный цветок.

— Вы не можете причинить мне вред, Тайвин Ланнистер, — презрительно рассмеялась она. — У меня не осталось ничего, что вы могли бы забрать!

Тайвин поклонился. Они подошли к порогу ее покоев — клетки, которая, возможно, тоже будет золотой, как и прежняя.

— Миледи, вы забыли, что у вас осталась дочь.  


* * *

 

_«Как он красив, этот огонь, — думала Серсея. — Красив, как Джоффри, когда его впервые приложили к моей груди». Ни один мужчина не доставлял ей такого наслаждения, как этот нежный ротик, прильнувший к ее соску._  
  
«Пир стервятников»

**286 после В.Э., Королевская Гавань**

 

Новорожденный принц спал в королевской колыбели, юный наследник новой династии. Соблюдая учтивые формальности, Рейелла отправила Серсее огромные корзины фруктов: румяные розовые персики, спелые гранаты, лучшие яблоки из садов Фоссовеев, абрикосы, чернику, землянику и ежевику, даже апельсины и дыни из Дорна. Щедрые дары, но каждый из них будет проверен — нет ли яда, ведь все продолжают подозревать ее в нечистых намерениях. 

Королеве-Ланнистерше нужно набираться сил, ведь она выкармливала ребенка сама. 

— Прелестный малыш, — сдержанно сказала Рейелла во время церемонии именин.

Он действительно прелестен: с золотистым пушком на голове и глазами, которые будут точно такого же зеленого цвета, как у его матери. Она специально не взяла его на руки. Когда ребенок умрет, — а он непременно умрет, — она не желала, чтобы ее ладони помнили прикосновения к нему. Она не хотела, чтобы призрак убитого младенца преследовал ее во снах.

Тайвин Ланнистер улыбался малышу. Если бы он на самом деле любил его, зрелище было бы довольно трогательным. Однако Рейелла не сомневалась, что ему наплевать на младенца. Тайвин видел в ребенке всего лишь средство для возвышения дома Ланнистеров и усиления их могущества. 

Дени — так няньки называли ее, и для Рейеллы это имя стало привычным — все еще была крохой. Ее нарядили в длинное шелковое платье цвета слоновой кости с вышитыми розовыми цветочками. Шлейф был слишком велик для такой малышки, поэтому его подрубили у самого подола. Джон Аррен нежно приподнял ее за подмышки — у него до сих пор не было детей, и он очень полюбил Дени. Чего нельзя было сказать о его жене. Кажется, Лиза Аррен воспринимала любого ребенка в Красном Замке как личное оскорбление и тщательно подавляла в себе все проявления нежности к детям. Рейелла как-то раз увидела, как та пнула сына слуги, милого мальчишку четырех лет от роду. 

— Принц и принцесса не уступают друг другу в своей красоте, — любезно сказал Джон Аррен, и Рейлла подумала, что это очень приятный комплимент.

И она думала так до тех пор, пока неделей позже не состоялось заседание Малого Совета — куда ее не соизволили пригласить, — где было принято решение обручить ее дочь с принцем Джоффри. «За того, кто будет угоден королю». 

Но это был выбор не Роберта, а Джона Аррена.

Рейелла отыскала его в септе.

— Я не позволю этому браку свершиться! — закричала она, и септон от испуга едва не уронил свою книгу. 

Заметив сдержанный кивок Десницы, септон отступил, всем видом показывая, что желает немедленно удалиться.

— Я скорее сожгу ее, чем отдам сыну Узурпатора!

«По крайней мере, она бы умерла с достоинством. Жестоко, но величественно». 

Джон Аррен стоял на коленях и не поднялся, словно желая оставаться в роли молящего. Он молчал, прекрасно понимая, что никакие слова не смогли бы утихомирить ее ярость. Рейелла хотела ударить его. 

— Вы поклялись, что с нами будут обходиться подобающим нашему положению образом! Что вы говорили прежде, Аррен? Обращаться с надлежащими почестями?! — он все молчал. — Дени выйдет замуж за Визериса и ни за кого другого. И на их свадьбе вас засунут в раскаленные доспехи! Вы умрете такой ужасной смертью, какую никогда бы выдумал сам Эйерис!

— Дени станет воспитанницей сестры лорда Тайвина в Кастерли Рок. 

Она упала на колени. «Слова. Слезы. Взгляды. Но у тебя есть и другое оружие!»

— Вы не можете так поступить со мной, — разрыдалась она, и слезы блестящими дорожками побежали по ее щекам. 

Рейелле не удалось сдержать мимолетный порыв слабости. Но она все еще красива, она всегда была красивой и всегда будет. Конечно же, Аррен видел это! 

— Джон, вы знаете меня долгие годы. Вы знали меня еще девочкой, и на ваших глазах я выросла и расцвела… Но я всегда держалась так отчужденно от вас... 

Аррен опустил глаза, словно ему стало стыдно. Стыдно за нее или за свое молчаливое потайное вожделение?

— Ваша светлость, прошу вас. Вы ведете себя неподобающим образом.

«Мне наплевать на это». 

— Я мать Дейенерис. Это лорд Тайвин предложил отобрать у меня дочь? 

— Мы вынуждены были пойти на уступки.

— Но этот брак был вашей затеей!

— Да, — он медленно кивнул, а потом заговорил неторопливо и весомо, словно эти слова стоили ему долгих мучительных раздумий.

— Принц Баратеон и принцесса Таргариен. Что может быть лучше союза Оленя и Дракона, подкрепленного браком?

«И тогда все поймут, что Визерис, увенчанный короной с цветами, которая принадлежала его матери, с троном, который украла его сестра, — всего лишь шут, а не угроза престолу».

— Должно быть, Роберта пришлось долго уламывать. Серсею тоже? 

На мгновение его взгляд метнулся в сторону, и она все поняла. «Итак, клинки скрестились. Сейчас я должна достойно парировать удар». Аррен положил ладонь на ее руку.

— Мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Это жестоко — разлучать вас с дочерью.

Рейелла отдернула руку, словно его ладонь обжигала. 

— Вам не жаль, — сказала она. — Но вскоре вы очень об этом пожалеете.

Аррен вздохнул, словно исчерпал все доводы и силы.

— Миледи, когда же вы прекратите разбрасываться угрозами и ужасными пророчествами? Вы прекрасно знаете, что это всего лишь пустые слова.

«Самой судьбой тебе предопределено быть никчемной, — подразумевает он. — Послушная дочь, покорная жена, беззащитная мать. Так почему бы тебе молча не смириться со своим последним унижением?»

— Потому что я всего лишь женщина, вдова и мать? Потому что я была женой Эйериса, и вы наблюдали, как он обращался со мной все эти годы? Как он избивал меня? — презрительно рассмеялась она. — Вы слишком рано списываете меня со счетов, милорд. Я все еще Дракон.

После того, как Дейенерис уложили вечером в кроватку, Рейелла вышла прогуляться в сад. Пышные деревья с вековыми стволами, мраморные скульптуры девушек с кувшинами, из которых вместо воды стекали гроздья цветов, скрывали ее от посторонних глаз. Сегодня одеяния евнуха были приглушенно лавандового цвета, а рукава оторочены серебряной тесьмой. 

— Почему вы не предупредили меня? — немедленно спросила она.

Ей сказали о ребенке Узурпатора прежде, чем беременность Серсеи стала заметной. Рейелле загодя сообщили о распределение мест в Малом Совете. Паук ухитрялся выискивать любые щели, раздобывая для нее сведения, без сомнения надеясь, что она щедро вознаградит его рвение, когда Визерис займет трон. Этого, конечно, не произойдет. Но пока что он нужен ей. 

— Увы, ваша светлость, но ничего нельзя было сделать, — грустно сказал он, заламывая пухлые белые руки. — А я не хотел ранить ваше нежное материнское сердце раньше времени. 

— Мое нежное материнское сердце — не ваше дело. Я крайне разочарована, — она пристально посмотрела на него, освещенного огоньками парящих светлячков и языками пламени из небольших светильников в горшках, расставленных по саду. 

Она испытывала к нему отвращение. Хотя он пользовался духами, как женщина, после его ухода словно оставался склизкий противный след. 

— Это огорчает меня, ваша светлость, мир меркнет для меня, когда вы гневаетесь, — поклонился он. — Могу ли я немного утешить вас? У меня есть письмо из Солнечного Копья, которое, я уверен, вас очень заинтересует. 

Он тряхнул длинным рукавом и вытащил из него письмо. 

— Оберин Мартелл, — сказала она. — У него репутация безрассудного юноши.

— Но безрассудные юноши храбры и решительны в своих действиях, не так ли, миледи?

— Возможно, — согласилась она. — Такое письмо вряд ли бы написал его брат Доран.

— Принц Оберин очень сильно любил свою сестру, — деликатная пауза. — Некоторые могли бы сказать, что эта привязанность была чересчур горячей.

— Останки принца Ливина нужно вернуть в Дорн, — сказала она и, свернув письмо, спрятала его за поясом. Через час оно превратится в пепел. — Я познакомилась с ним, когда он уже был в годах… Ему всегда удавалось развеселить меня, несмотря на то, что в моей жизни было очень мало поводов для веселья. Ливин и Лореза… они были дороги мне и не предали меня. 

Евнух масляно улыбнулся.

— Что может быть лучше, если их останки в Солнечное Копье вернет королева, которую до сих пор так любят в Дорне? 

Рейелла рассмеялась.

— Как будто они позволят мне одной уплыть в Солнечное Копье!

— Не одной, миледи, — терпеливо сказал евнух. — Ваше присутствие сгладит все острые углы. Лорд Аррен хочет лично узнать, какой стороны придерживается Дорн, и возможно, король пожелает присоединиться к нему в этом путешествии.

— Узурпатор, — рассеянно поправила его Рейелла. 

Она улыбалась.  


* * *

 

_— Правда ли, что он пытался поднять Дорн в защиту Визериса?_  
— Об этом не принято говорить, но это правда. Вороны летали, и гонцы скакали туда-сюда с секретными посланиями. Но Джон Аррен отплыл в Солнечное Копье, чтобы вернуть на родину кости принца Ливена, поговорил с принцем Дораном, и все разговоры о войне прекратились. Только Роберт никогда с тех пор не ездил в Дорн, а принц Оберин редко выезжал оттуда.  
  
«Буря мечей»

**287 после В.Э., Солнечное Копье**

 

Принцессе Арианне исполнилось одиннадцать, и она была слишком мала для своих лет, но не столь хрупка, как Элия в ее возрасте. Крепкий ребенок с темной загадочной красотой, которая обещала в будущем разбить немало сердец. 

— Вы достойная преемница своей матери, — сказала Рейелла. 

Лоб Арианны украшало ожерелье медных монет — норвошийская мода, которой придерживалась ее мать, уроженка тех земель, — а лицо закрывала газовая накидка, усыпанная звездами, в дорнийском стиле. 

Арианна вежливо улыбнулась. Несмотря на юные годы, она держалась как подобает принцессе и обладала очаровательной особенностью легко вступать в беседу с незнакомцами. Ей пригодятся эти навыки, когда она унаследует трон и ее слова будут решать судьбы людей. Рейелла не помнила, была ли она такой же в одиннадцать лет. 

— Ваша племянница очаровательна, — сказала она Оберину. — Я бы не отказалась взять ее к себе воспитанницей.

— Она могла бы стать утешением вашей светлости в эти ужасные дни, — Оберин широко улыбнулся ей.

Он словно вложил в улыбку весь пыл своего искушенного сердца. Неудивительно, что бесчисленное множество женщин и юношей вздыхали по нему. «Будь я несколькими годами моложе, я бы тоже не устояла». Люди говорили, что он похож на своего дядю Ливина, но тот не был и вполовину таким шалым и необузданным, как Оберин.

— Особенно с тех пор, как принцесса Дейенерис покинула вас.

— Вы хотите сказать, когда ее забрали у меня. 

Они прогуливались в садах, минуя дворики с черепичными навесами, мраморными плитами и ляпис-лазурью, проходя вдоль ручьев, в которых резвились рыбы с золотой и серебряной чешуей, мимо павильонов, увитых полосами блестящего шелка. По спине побежала тонкая струйка пота, однако Рейелла наслаждалась жарким днем.

— Ваша мать вышла замуж по любви, — сказала она галантному принцу. 

Оберин потянулся и сорвал лимон, золотой и блестящий, словно сгусток солнечного света. Предложив Рейелле фрукт в сложенных ладонях, он плавным жестом просунул письмо в ее рукав.

— Я была фрейлиной вашей матери в ночь перед свадьбой, в этом самом дворце, — сказала она, не дрогнув ни одним мускулом. — А наутро я и Джоанна украшали ее гирляндами цветов. 

Письмо оказалось от Визериса. Его почерк изменился, исчезли те крупные округлые буквы, которыми он писал, когда был совсем маленьким. Строчки письма были очень аккуратны и элегантны. Мейстер обучал Визериса всем тем наукам, которыми должен владеть благородный юноша, в том числе учил с ним языки Вольных Городов. Письмо ее сына пестрило изысканными фразами, и теперь он называл ее «матушка», а не «мама». 

Сир Виллем умер, и Визерис покинул своего первого опекуна в Браавосе. Рейелла попросила покровительства у архонта Тироша, который был ее давним знакомым. Визерис будет расти в тирошийском дворце, под охраной Безупречных, его будут учить владеть мечом, щитом и копьем лучшие мастера-над-оружием, которых только можно нанять за деньги. «Он будет пить превосходный фруктовый бренди, возможно, выкрасит волосы в зеленый, голубой или фиолетовый цвет по последней лоратской моде», — с гордостью думала Рейелла.

Ей было радостно думать, что ее сын растет. «Вскоре он станет мужчиной». 

— Присутствие вашей светлости в Дорне очень радует всех нас, — сказал ей за ужином принц Доран.

Однако по его лицу пробежала тень. На самом деле он совсем не рад ей, возможно, Доран почувствовал, что Рейелла и его младший брат собираются расшевелить дремлющее осиное гнездо?

— Прошло так много лет после того, как вы оказали нам честь своим последним визитом. 

Она одарила его жемчужной улыбкой.

— Если бы я могла свободно распоряжаться собой, то приехала гораздо раньше.

Роберт явно наслаждался свободой. Его язвительная супруга находилась за сотни лиг, и он позволил себе разгуляться на пире, устроенном в их честь. Побагровевший, словно слива, от выпитого вина и развеселого расположения духа, он усадил себе на колени хохочущих черноглазых девушек-дорниек.

— Как неучтиво с его стороны, — прошептала Рейелле молодая леди Аррен, которую, несмотря на протесты, тоже взяли в Дорн, — напоминать вашей светлости о годах скорби. 

То есть: «О вашем ужасном муже».

Разум Рейеллы всегда быстро затуманивался от выпитого, а красное дорнийское оказалось гораздо крепче привычного ей вина.

— Я никогда не попрекала Эйериса его женщинами, — откровенно сказала она. — Но когда Джоанна стала его пассией… или нет, когда он забрал ее от меня… Я возненавидела обоих, даже не знаю, кого из них сильнее. Хотя нет, ее сильнее, потому что я думала… думала… а теперь я так никогда и не узнаю, кто из них первый предал меня.

Утром они поехали верхом через Теневой город. Сир Барристан помог Рейелле взобраться на ее новую кобылу, способную скакать по пескам, — подарок принца Оберина. Ее масть была словно серебристый атлас, а грива сияла как морская пена. Барристан никогда не осмеливался заговорить с ней — предателю даже на это не хватало мужества, но сегодня он решился. Возможно, солнце слишком сильно напекло его голову. 

— Она прекрасна, ваша светлость, — нежно сказал он. — Как вы назовете ее? 

Барристан был рыцарем ее деда задолго до того, как она родилась, и обучал ее верховой езде на пони. Однако он давно утратил всякое право на фамильярность с ней.

— Забавно, — сказала она, глядя на него с высоты седла, — что вы осмелились заговорить со мной. 

Он вздохнул и поклонился. «Старик, — подумала Рейелла. — Предатель, но я дарую ему быструю смерть».

— Я надеялся, что ваша светлость найдет в своем сердце каплю милосердия, чтобы простить меня. Если вы пожелаете, я заговорю с вами, но если нет — мои уста будут молчать.

— Вы должны молить о прощении не меня, — ответила она, — а Рейенис, Эйегона и Элию.

Подумав, она добавила:

— И Эйериса. 

Его пальцы, стиснутые на поводьях, побелели. 

— Я не исполнил перед ними свой долг, — с отчаянием сказал он, — но, миледи, я не мог быть в двух местах одновременно.

— Нет, — вздохнула она. — Но в ваши почтенные годы нужно было проявить мудрость и сделать то, что сделала бы я, окажись рядом с Рейегаром. 

— Миледи?

— Аккуратный удар по голове спустил бы его с небес на землю.

День выдался жарким, и Роберт выехал без полного рыцарского облачения. «Как и обещал Варис». Роберт отказался принять в дар от Оберина черного скакуна, но это было уже неважно. Все остальное шло по плану. Воздух словно застыл, и даже опахала из пальмовых листьев не спасали от влажной духоты. Дорнийцы выстроились, чтобы посмотреть на нового короля и прежнюю королеву, сотни тяжелых холодных взглядов провожали их по улицам. На балконах собрались купцы, внизу мужчины и женщины прятались от жары под полосатыми навесами торговых лотков. Никто не выкрикивал приветствий, но и свиста не было. Все просто смотрели. И ждали. 

Рейелла, не глядя по сторонам, ехала в нескольких шагах от Роберта. Между лопатками покалывало от нервного напряжения. Похоже, лошади под ней передалось ее состояние, и она начала показывать норов. Рейелле было страшно, но она не имела права выдать себя. 

«Я дракон, — повторяла она про себя. — Я должна быть бесстрашной». 

— Миледи, вам нехорошо? — заботливо поинтересовался ехавший рядом с ней сир Барристан. Он выглядел ужасно, закованный в доспехи из стали и плотного бархата. Это даже было трогательно. — Вы побледнели.

— Ничего страшного, — ответила она раздраженно. — Жарко, и не более того.

— Могу ли я...

Она вскрикнула буквально за мгновенье до того, как в спину Роберта пылающей кометой вонзилась горящая стрела. Затем началось безумие.  


***

  
_Отец взял Серсею ко двору, когда ей было двенадцать, надеясь выдать ее за принца. Он отказывал всем искателям ее руки и держал при себе в башне Десницы, где она подрастала, делаясь все прекраснее._  
  
«Буря мечей»

**288 после В.Э., Королевская Гавань**

 

Доказательств против нее или принца Оберина не было. Джон Аррен начал относиться к ней словно к котенку, который внезапно научился выпускать острые когти и больно кусаться, пушистый комочек превратился в чудовище с кожистыми крыльями и желтыми глазами. Аррен надумал отправить ее в септу. И стоило Рейелле поморщиться, услышав его предложение, как он запер ее в Девичьем Склепе. 

До конца жизни на широкой спине Роберта Баратеона должны были остаться узловатые, словно ветви старого дерева, шрамы. Но Райелле этого было недостаточно. Она желала ему смерти. Время в ее покоях текло медленно, ей не разрешали выходить ни в сад, ни в богорощу, ни в библиотеку. Если она хотела помолиться, к ней приходил выбранный Серсеей септон. Варис обещал Рейелле, что Роберт Баратеон и Джон Аррен умрут. 

Вокруг творился хаос. Тайвин Ланнистер остался далеко в Кастерли Рок, угрюмый Станнис Баратеон сидел на Драконьем Камне. Совсем юного Ренли и маленького Джоффри быстро спрятали в надежном месте, а Визерис со своими тирошийскими солдатами отправился за Узкое море. 

Ее проклятия иссякли. Горничные, которые шпионили за ней по приказу Серсеи, приносили радостные новости. Джон Аррен расслабился и высказал желание договориться, он был готов проявить жалость к женщине с бесплодным чревом. Кому она была нужна, если больше не могла родить ребенка? Но неужели он решил, что ее дух покинул ее вместе с лунной кровью? Аррен был так же глуп, как и все мужчины. 

Рейеллу навестила Серсея Ланнистер, за ней, словно влюбленный щенок, плелся ее близнец. 

— Я принесла подарок, — сладко пропела она, и служанка развернула отрез тошнотворно коричневой ткани, цвет которой напоминал о мерзкой грязи, покрывающей Блошиный Конец. — Я решила, что этот оттенок больше подойдет для дамы твоих лет. Тебе стоит отказаться от светлых цветов, они больше пристали юным девушкам или матерям. Но уверена, септон Анцион уже разъяснил, как тебе следует себя вести. 

Ничто не доставляло Серсее больше радости, чем возможность позлорадствовать. 

— Ты, должно быть, так страдаешь так без новостей о Дейенерис, — продолжила она, когда Рейелла промолчала. — Я бы точно сошла с ума, если бы меня разлучили с моим Джоффом. Уж я бы нашла способ поквитаться со своими обидчиками. 

«И почему она решила, что я поведу себя иначе?»

Но приходилось по-прежнему изображать слабую и сломленную женщину. Рейелла спрятала лицо в носовой платок, словно вытирая слезы, хотя в действительности тихо смеялась, думая про себя о том, что скоро ее сын станет мужчиной и достойно всем отомстит.

Прищурившись, Серсея пристально смотрела на нее.

— Я многому научилась, пока служила тебе, Рейелла.

— И чему же? 

— Тому, что не стоит делать. — Лицо Серсеи выражало презрение. — Я всегда знала, что стану королевой. И поклялась себе, что никогда не позволю так обращаться с собой.

— И как, получилось?

— Да, — ответила Серсея самодовольно. 

Рейелла улыбнулась.

— Тогда почему слуги шепчутся, что в прошлом месяце ты спустилась к ужину с лицом, присыпанным пудрой так, что оно больше походило на покрытый толстым слоем глазури пирог?

Серсея выскочила из комнаты. Она всегда слишком остро реагировала на издевки. 

После Рейелла отправила служанку на кухню:

— Я хочу котенка, маленького черного котенка, самого хорошенького из тех, что там есть. 

Девушка странно посмотрела на нее. Возможно, она решила, что старая королева немного не в себе от одиночества, но отравилась выполнять приказ.

Рейелла повязала на шею крохи алую шелковую ленту, положила его в корзину для провизии и велела передать в королевскую детскую. 

— Скажите Серсее, что когда Рейенис исполнилось два года, я подарила ей котенка. Она назвала его Балерион. Не сомневаюсь, что Джоффри захочет дать своему питомцу новое имя.

Несколько месяцев спустя, до нее дошел слух, что котенка нашли под лестницей. Мертвым. Но умер он вовсе не от падения с высоты. Перед тем как сбросить животное, кто-то свернул ему шею.  


***

  
_—Мы с Микой отправляемся вверх по течению поискать рубины у брода._  
— Рубины, — в недоумении проговорила Санса, — какие рубины?  
Арья посмотрела на сестру, удивляясь подобной глупости.  
— Рубины Рейегара. Это как раз то самое место, где король Роберт убил его и захватил корону.  
  
«Игра престолов»

**289 после В.Э., Кастерли Рок**

 

Железные острова были охвачены восстанием. Никто им ничего не подсказывал, не подстрекал. Но Грейджой со своей захудалой скалы захотел корону, и Роберту не осталось ничего другого, кроме как разобраться с ним так, как Рейегар должен был разобраться с самим Робертом — сокрушительной силой мощного кулака. 

Джон Аррен отправил Рейеллу в Кастерли Рок, заявив, что заботится лишь о ее удобстве, и надеется, что встреча с дочерью укрепит ее дух, но в действительности он просто хотел убрать ее с пути. Случись у Роберта проблемы, в Кастерли Рок всегда нашлась бы надежная охрана, которая проследила бы, чтобы Рейеллу нашли у подножья лестницы со сломанной шеей. 

Дейнерис выглядела бледной и крошечной. Дженне Фрей дали указания насчет девочки, она должна была вырасти настолько скромной и забитой, насколько это было возможно. Нельзя сказать, что Дейенерис пороли розгами, но их отношение к ней было настолько холодным и бездушным, она ежедневно сносила столько уколов и придирок, что превратилась лишь в подобие себя настоящей. Дейенерис едва помнила мать, а то, что помнила, вызывало у нее только ужас. 

— Я привезла тебе подарок, дитя, — с грустью сказала Рейелла этой тихой незнакомой девочке. Им не позволяли остаться наедине друг с другом, можно было подумать, Ланнистеры боялись, что она сбежит с ребенком через дымоход. Они встречались только под строгим надзором женщин семьи Ланнистер, да и Дженна Фрей следила за ними, словно коршун. Хорошо хоть Джоанна была в могиле. Рейелла не перенесла бы, если бы эта женщина воспитывала ее дочь.

Дейенерис обрадовалась, услышав о подарке. Она прижала к себе протянутую Рейеллой куклу и застенчиво сказала:

— Леди Дженна никогда не позволяет мне играть с куклами, миледи. Она говорит, что это слишком по-детски. 

Но малышке было всего пять.

— Я поговорю с леди Фрей. Как тебя кормят? Ты едва притронулась к еде. 

— Леди должна быть изящной, — ответила Дейенерис тоненьким голоском. — И есть как птичка. 

Рейелла подумалось, что спит она тоже наверняка одна. Когда Дженна Фрей узнала, что девочка боится темноты, то стала каждую ночь запирать ее в спальне без свечей. Так она собиралась научить ее мужеству. С тем же успехом можно было бросить малышку в темницу. 

— Если Дженна Фрей ест как птичка, то, должно быть, она падальщик. — Дженна была поперек себя шире. — Тебе понравился подарок? 

Дейнерис кивнула. 

— Миледи, вы будете пересекать Рубиновый брод по дороге к Королевским Землям?

Рейелла не ожидала подобного вопроса.

— Неужели ты знаешь про Рубиновый брод? И где он находится? 

— Это река, — уверенно ответила Дейенерис. — Так вы будете его пересекать? 

«Маловероятно», — подумала Рейелла и, улыбнувшись, ответила:

— Возможно.

— А вы соберете для меня камни? Рубины?

Рейелла растерялась. 

— Ты получишь мои рубины, когда вырастешь. Да и как я, по-твоему, смогу найди рубины на дне реки?

— Но там рубины моего брата Рейегара, — ответила Дейенерис. — Они упали в воду с его доспехов, когда он сражался с королем Робертом.

— Даже если все так и было, их наверняка сразу унесло течение, — Рейелла поморщилась. — Эта история не для маленьких детей, кто тебе ее рассказал? И никогда не называй этого человека королем, он узурпатор. 

— Рубины Рейегара волшебные, — продолжала настаивать Дейнерис с детской непосредственностью. — Если посмотреть на них, то можно увидеть будущее. 

Рейелла рассмеялась.

— А это уже интересно. Кто вбил такую глупость в твою головку, дитя? 

— Тирион, — ответила Дейенерис, — иногда он разрешает мне посмотреть картинки в его книжках. И еще он рассказывает мне разные истории, в те ночи, когда мне снятся белые и черные драконы, и я не могу потом уснуть. 

— Дженна Фрей разрешает тебе общаться с карликом? — в ярости прошипела Рейелла. Неужели никому не было дела до ее впечатлительной девочки? — Ее стоило бы высечь на конюшне.

— Но он мой друг, миледи, — собравшись с духом ответила Дейенерис, напуганная внезапной яростью матери. Ее голос дрожал. — Он мой единственный друг. 

Все знали, что Эддард Старк — человек чести согласно своему особому суровому, северному представлению о чести. Он без сомнения считал, что у него были свои основания для мятежа — повешенные и сожженные Эйересом брат и отец, младшая сестра, похищенная Рейегаром. Рейелла не испытывала к нему такой жгучей ненависти, как к остальным. 

Она написала ему.

_Вы были при сражении у Рубинового брода. Скажите мне правду, была ли смерть моего сына мучительной?_

Жена Старка снова была на сносях, у него вот-вот должен был родиться третий волчонок. В конце письма Рейелла приписала поздравления с грядущим событием. 

Вскоре ворон принес ответ. Старк был вежлив и учтив и сказал даже больше, чем она просила. Он тоже не испытывал к Рейелле злости, в отличие от Роберта, который видел в ней только мать Рейегара.

_Нет, ваша светлость. Он умер от точного сильного удара боевого молота, и последним, что он произнес, было женское имя._

Рейелла спрашивала себя, было ли это имя Лианны. Она знала, что не сможет разрешить эту загадку, пока не встретится со своим любимым сыном в ином мире. Она представляла, как сперва основательно отругает его за все совершенные безрассудства, а потом с рыданиями упадет в его объятья. О ком же Рейегар вспоминал? Об Элии? О ней, Рейелле?  


***

  
_Дочь архона, между прочим. Мне полагалось отправить тебя в Тирош вместо нее. Предполагалось, что ты будешь служить у архона чашницей и тайно познакомишься со своим женихом, но твоя мать пригрозила наложить на себя руки, если я отниму у нее еще одного ребенка, и я… я не смог._  
  
«Пир стервятников»

**290 после В.Э., Королевские Земли**

 

— Нет, — повторяла она. — Нет и еще раз нет. Мой сын не мог умереть.

О том, что случилось, вызвалась рассказать Серсея. Она обвила Рейеллу руками, словно побегами ядовитого вьюна, что высасывает жизнь из деревьев.

— Моя дорогая, твое сердце, должно быть, разбито. 

Рейелла оттолкнула от себя Серсею и уверенно сказала:

— Ты лжешь. Я не поверю, пока не увижу его тело. 

— Что ж… — Серсея злобно сверкнула глазами. — Это можно организовать. Мы решили, что будет слишком жестоко показывать тебе тело, но раз ты настаиваешь... 

Они принесли кости. Невозможно было сохранить тело в путешествии по летнему Узкому морю. Только руки отрезали и поместили в специальное масло, чтобы оставить доказательства. Длинные пальцы украшали королевские кольца. Ей показали парчовую тунику цвета слоновой кости, на которой алыми цветами запеклись кровавые разводы. 

— Он умер в борделе в Тироше, — Серсея вздохнула и, брезгливо сморщив нос, продолжила, — в доме красной луны, куда мужчины приходят, чтобы совокупиться с женщинами, истекающими лунной кровью. 

Серсея хотела показать, что у его позорной смерти были свидетели. Можно было даже не сомневаться, что Варис жив и за всеми по-прежнему следили многочисленные шпионы и убийцы Баратеонов.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Аррен, сочувствуя горю Райеллы, но, совершенно не стыдясь того, что совершил. — Визерис был почти мужчиной. И его нельзя было оставлять в живых после восстания Грейджоев. Вы же сами все понимаете, ваша светлость...

— Ему было четырнадцать, — глухо ответила она. — Совсем мальчик. 

Аррен отвел взгляд. После у септонов и короля еще будет время успокоить его совесть. Позже он забудет обвинение в ее глазах и уговорит себя, что последний из драконов был почти взрослым мужчиной. Что Джон Аррен совсем не Тайвин Ланнистер, отдавший приказ об убийстве детей, и все его поступки продиктованы только стремлением к благу. 

Она сожгла все письма с соболезнованиями и утешениями, что приходили, чтобы поддержать ее в трудную минуту. Она словно умерла. 

— Ваша светлость, вы должны поесть.

— Ваша светлость, вам следует отдохнуть.

— Ваша светлость, подумайте о дочери. Ей понадобится защитник... 

Рейелла отвернулась к стене, ее глаза были широко распахнуты, а рот кривился в беззвучном крике. Ее душа высохла. Все, что осталось, — лишь пустая оболочка.

 

***

                                                                    

_— Это был не я! — вспыхнул мальчик. — Я ведь тебе рассказывал. Дубильщик с Вонючей Канавы, чья жена умерла в родах, продал своего сына лорду Варису за кувшин арборского золотого. У него были другие дети, а такого вина он в жизни не пробовал. Варис отдал сына дубильщика моей матери, а меня унес прочь._  
  
«Танец с драконами»

**290 после В.Э., Королевская Гавань**

 

Варис в своих солнечно-желтых одеждах ярким пламенем ворвался в ее комнату. Рейелле было больно смотреть на него. 

— Нет, — сказала она устало. Она даже не собиралась поднимать голову от подушки. — Я не верю. Эйегон был убит на руках своей матери. 

Впервые на ее памяти с лица Вариса сошла извечная слащавая улыбка. Никогда еще Рейелла не видела его таким серьезным.

— Ваша Светлость, я выкупил ребенка за кувшин арборского золотого и, укрыв своим плащом, тайно переправил в Твердыню Мейгора. 

— Если это правда, то слишком уж долго вы хранили этот секрет. Ни слова за шесть лет. 

— Я спас младшего принца, потому что таков мой долг. Я не мог допустить, чтобы ему причинили вред. Но я и подумать не мог, что из него выйдет такой же стоящий король, как из принца Визериса. У принца Визериса было меньше прав на престол, но он был старше, его кровь была благороднее. 

— Вы пытаетесь сказать, что поступили так во благо государства? 

Варис тяжело и как будто разочарованно вздохнул. 

— Принца Визериса больше нет, — сказал он мягко, словно разговаривая с неразумным ребенком. — Принц Эйегон пока еще мал, но лишь немногим младше, чем был его дядя, когда вы отправили его в Браавос. 

— И вы будете защищать его так же, как защитили Визериса? 

— Лорд Аррен никогда не назначал меня своим советником. В этом я могу вам поклясться. Он сомневался в моей верности и в своих начинаниях полагался на лорда Бейлиша. Все встречи проходили в садах под открытым небом или в богорощах, где их не могли подслушать мои маленькие пташки. И он был прав, если бы я знал, что он задумал, то сразу бы предупредил вас. 

— Кто этот лорд Бейлиш, о котором все говорят? 

— Человек леди Аррен. Он вырос в Риверране, они знакомы с детства. Очень умный юноша с удивительным талантом создавать золотых драконов и серебряных оленей из воздуха. Мы зовем его Мизинец. Желает ли Ваша Светлость узнать причину такого прозвища? 

— Нет. — Она устала. Она хотела бы уткнуться лицом в подушку и навеки забыться сном. Даже если мальчик действительно Эйегон, что ей с того? Аррен, Ланнистеры и Баратеоны избавились бы от него так же, как они избавились от его отца, деда и дяди. — Я старая измученная женщина. Ищи кого-нибудь более подходящего для своих интриг.

— Вы бы могли доверять лорду Коннингтону, Ваша Светлость?

— Ты говоришь о Джоне? — Она вспомнила мальчика с огненно-рыжими волосами, который с застывшим упрямым выражением на лице размахивал мечом. — Да. Он восхищался Рейегаром. Но насколько я знаю, он мертв.

Варис улыбнулся. И его улыбка совсем не была приятной.

— А если нет? 

— Если бы была возможность вернуть к жизни кого-то из друзей-одногодок Рейегара, я бы скорее предпочла Артура Дейна. 

— Увы, но благородный сир Артур Дейн давно мертв. В отличие от Джона Коннингтона. — Варис протянул туго свернутый свиток. — Он написал вам, ваша светлость. 

Она не взяла письмо. 

— Я слышал, — вздохнул Варис, — что принцессу Дейенерис скоро представят ко двору. Лорд Аррен считает, что она и ее будущий жених должны познакомиться и привыкнуть друг к другу.

— Пусть об этом беспокоится Дженна Фрей, а не я. 

Варис убрал письмо.

— Если вы пожелаете прочесть... 

— Не пожелаю. 

— Ваша светлость знает, где меня найти. 

 

**291 после В.Э., Королевская Гавань**

 

Дейенерис калачиком свернулась на руках Джейме Ланнистера. Его губы были сурово поджаты. 

— Ваша светлость, — обратился он сухо и опустил ее дочь на кровать. — Мне показалось, что вам будет интересно самой взглянуть на принцессу. 

Она без интереса смотрела на ребенка. На руках были отчетливо видны синяки, под нежной кожей темными пятнами наливались кровоподтеки. Губы были разбиты, а платье порвано. Девочка побелела от страха. 

— С чего вы решили? За принцессой следит армия нянь и прислужниц. Я всего лишь ее мать. 

— Она играла с принцем, — сказал он так, словно это должно было все объяснить. 

— Обычные неуклюжие ухаживания, — мягко произнесла Рейелла. — Анаис, принеси одежду и теплую воду и займись принцессой. Похоже, она упала. 

— Она не упала, Ваша светлость, — проговорил Джейме сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

— Джоффри всего пять, — заметила Рейелла. Анаис нежно прижала к себе малышку и унесла ее в другую комнату. Как всегда стойкая, Дейенерис не проронила ни слезинки. 

— Но его рыцари гораздо старше. 

Райелла приподняла бровь.

— Вы тоже давали ему присягу, сир Джейме Ланнистер. Вы определенно один из его рыцарей. 

— Я забрал принцессу сразу, как только вошел и увидел, что происходит. — Он скривился от отвращения. — Ваша светлость, вы должны увидеть...

— Вы очень привязались к этому ребенку, — произнесла Рейелла. — Почему же, сир Джейме? Она мила, с этим я согласна, но почему вы предпочитаете ее собственному племяннику? Белый плащ скрывает множество жестоких увлечений, уж я-то знаю: любовь к мальчикам, чудовищам, даже сестрам. Ваша страсть — маленькие девочки?

Очень забавно было видеть, как Джейме пошел пятнами и потерял самообладание. Не в Тайвина мальчик уродился.

— Я навещал принцессу каждый раз, когда приезжал в Кастерли Рок, — в конце концов сказал он. — Да, я люблю ее, ваша светлость. И племянника тоже, но, к несчастью, характером он пошел в сестру.

— Я рада, что у нее есть хотя бы один верный белый рыцарь. У меня не было. Ни сир Герольд, ни сир Барристан меня не защищали, несмотря на всю любовь ко мне, хотя видели, что творил брат. — Она вздохнула. — Если вы думаете, что Дейенерис вас полюбит, вас ждет разочарование. Она будет вас бояться, когда узнает, что именно вы убили ее отца.

— Она уже это знает, — тихо ответил Джейме. Это оказалось сюрпризом. — Я сам рассказал.

— А ваш брат развлекает ее историями о волшебных рубинах.

— Простите?

— Мысли вслух, — отмахнулась Рейелла. — Так что же вам от меня нужно? Вы так терпеливо ждали, значит, хотите, чтобы я для вас что-нибудь сделала.

Джейме вздохнул.

— Поговорите с Десницей, — предложил он, словно уже успел все обдумать. — Поговорите с королевой. Попросите, чтобы принцессу вернули в Кастерли Рок.

— Сир Джейме, — откровенно начала Рейелла, — я ничего подобного не сделаю. Сейчас Дейенерис — игрушка Джоффри. Новая погремушка. Она ему быстро надоест, так ведут себя все дети, а потом Джоффри увлечется кем-нибудь другим. К моменту свадьбы он будет интересоваться Дейенерис, только когда захочет завести очередного наследника. Пусть лучше она переживет основную тяжесть его гнева сейчас, пока она еще ребенок, чем позже. Синяки быстро заживают.

Джейме пристально посмотрел на нее.

— Можете считать меня бесчувственной матерью, но синяки сходят, — повторила Рейелла. — А ожоги остаются навсегда. — Она приподняла рукав платья, закатала выше локтя и обнажила плечо. — Вот это подарок Эйериса.

Сир Джейме ушел. Она сама уложила Дейенерис спать, дав ей макового молока. «Прости, милая, — подумала она. — Я всего лишь женщина. Я ничем не могу тебе помочь».

Той ночью Рейелла нашла письмо Коннингтона, припрятанное под подушкой. На этот раз она его прочла.  


* * *

 

_В детстве принц Рейегар был заядлым книгочеем. Он научился читать так рано, что все говорили, будто королева Рейелла не иначе как проглотила пару книг и свечку, когда носила его._  
  
«Буря мечей»

**292 после В.Э., Королевская Гавань**

 

— Ваша светлость, вы должны прекратить распространять сплетни, — решительно начал Джон Аррен.

Рейелла посмотрела на Джейме, раскачивавшего смеявшуюся Дейенерис на качелях. Двухлетняя Мирцелла терпеливо ждала своей очереди, держа няньку за руку. «Он прекрасно ладит с маленькими девочками. Кто бы мог подумать?».

— О чем вы говорите?

— О пересудах, мол, мальчика-самозванец Джона Коннингтона — принц Эйегон. Вы же не можете верить подобным слухам!

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я их не распространяю, — кротко ответила она. — Я всего лишь их подтверждаю, когда меня спрашивают. — И добавила: — И он, конечно,  _король_  Эйегон.

— Вы им верите? Вы хоть раз видели мальчишку?

— Из этой истории выйдет отличная песня, — задумчиво произнесла Рейелла. — «Принц из Вонючей канавы и кувшин арборского золотого». Кто же знал, что жизнь может быть такой приятной. — Джон едва не всплеснул руками. — Как поживает ваша жена? — продолжила беседу Рейелла. — Я зажгла семь свечей перед статуей Матери, когда услышала, что она разрешилась от бремени. Надеюсь, этот ребенок выживет. Для женщины очень тяжело потерять столько детей подряд. Я знаю, насколько это больно. Слышала, вы хотите назвать его Роберт?

— Мать называет его Робином, — пояснил Джон. — И Зябликом. Да, король будет его крестным.

«Если он доживет до церемонии наречения, — подумала она. — Его братьям и сестрам не настолько повезло».

Аррен посмотрел на Рейеллу печальным взглядом бассет-хаунда.

— Вы можете заточить меня в камере раскаивающихся в септе, отправить к Молчаливым сестрам, сжечь. Но мои слова все равно летят как стрелы.

И Аррен прекрасно это знал, бедняга.

Той ночью Рейелла навестила Дейенерис. Увидев, что девочку охранял сир Джейме, она обрадовалась. Дейенерис сидела в кровати, читала книгу при свете свеч. Она очень любила читать, этим так походила на своего брата в том же возрасте, что было почти больно. Серебристые волосы были заплетены на ночь в косички, в белой ночной сорочке и с огромной черной книгой в руках она была похожа на ангелочка.

— Что читаешь, милая?

Дейенерис немного осмелела. Теперь ее голос можно было расслышать. Хотя бы когда Серсеи и Джоффри не было рядом.

— Записки мейстера Алуна о фантастических животных мира, — ответила она. — Тирион дал почитать. Там есть выдержки из «Противоестественной истории» септона Барта. — Она вздохнула. — Я бы хотела почитать оригинал той книги.

— Ты же знаешь, что король Бейелор сжег все экземпляры.

— Но возможно, за Узким морем несколько сохранилось? — с надеждой произнесла Дейенерис. — Так считает Тирион.

— Я очень хочу, чтобы ты перестала так часто и фамильярно говорить о карлике. Он никудышный человек. — Дейенерис не стала спорить, ее учили уважать старших. — Даже если в Свободных Городах есть эта книга, очень сомневаюсь, что тебе разрешат шататься по всему свету, чтобы найти ее. — Рейелла забрала книгу и задула несколько свечей, оставив несколько гореть, чтобы Дейенерис спокойно заснула. — Тебе все еще снятся драконьи сны, милая?

— Да. — Дейенерис поежилась. — Шутовские драконы на палочках. Белый и черный драконы на огненном поле. Я их ненавижу.

— Они твое наследие. Твоему брату Рейегару тоже снились странные сны. Он мне никогда не рассказывал о них, но считал их пророческими. — Рейелла вздохнула. — Возможно, я слишком потакала его грезам и мистическим фантазиям. Они стали причиной его гибели. Так же мой дед, питавший слабость к пророчествам, навязал мне твоего отца и принес мне этим только боль.

— Иногда он мне тоже снится. Рейегар, — тихо сказала Дейенерис. — У него глаза как у меня. 

— Именно. — Рейелла погладила дочь по голове. — Знаешь, почему я назвала тебя Дейенерис? После твоего рождения я была в бреду, но имя всплыло в голове, как будто кто-то прошептал его мне на ухо. Только оно тебе и подошло.

— Почему, матушка?

— Первая Дейенерис даровала мир раздробленному королевству. Помнишь уроки истории? Она вышла замуж за принца из Мартеллов, хотя ее сердце принадлежало другому. Она исполнила свой долг.

— Я родилась для этого? Исполнить долг, чтобы кто-то другой получил преимущество? — Дейенерис спросила искренне, но выглядела обиженной, словно подумала, что и мать ее предала.

«Прости. Ты тоже жертва».

— Да, бедное дитя, — Рейелла поцеловала ее в лоб. — Я поступила так же, когда девочкой вышла замуж, чтобы воплотить мечты деда. Я ненавидела Эйериса. Мы с тобой похожи. Такие, как мы, рождаются, чтобы принадлежать кому-то. — И прошептала ей в ухо так тихо, чтобы мыши под полом и птички за окном не услышали: — Твой племянник жив. Ты должна стать его королевой.

 

* * *

 

_Известная по городу своего рождения как Рейена из Пентоса, девочка не являлась драконьей всадницей, поскольку ее дракончик умер при рождении несколько лет назад. Однако Рейена привезла с собой в Долину три яйца и еженощно молилась, дабы они проклюнулись._  
  
«Принцесса и королева»

**294 после В.Э., Кастерли Рок**

 

На десятый день рождения Дейенерис Джон Аррен подарил ей драконье яйцо из кладки, хранившейся в Долине. Это был королевский подарок, потому что их осталось всего два, но старик по какой-то причине привязался к усердной девочке.  _Это твое наследие,_  — написал он в записке. Чешуйки на яйце были белыми как сердце невинной девушки, — с золотыми крапинками.

Дейенерис прижала подарок к щеке и воскликнула, что яйцо теплое.

— Что за чушь. — Рейелла коснулась его. Оно оказалось холодным как камень. — Не глупи.

По замку распространялись ужасные слухи о том, что одна из любовниц Роберта, служанка в Кастерли Рок, родила близнецов и что Серсея приказала утопить детей в море, а мать продать в рабство.

— Опасайся ее, — предупредила дочь Рейелла. — Она тебя не любит, как бы сладко ни пела.

— Я знаю, — слабо улыбнулась Дейенерис. — Она бьет, пинает меня и Джоффри подзуживает. Она меня ненавидит.

— Сколько лет старшей дочери лорда Старка? — светски поинтересовалась Рейелла у Серсеи. — Я слышала, она очень похожа на свою красавицу-мать.

— Она на год младше Джоффа, значит, ей семь. — Серсея кисло улыбнулась. — Старуха, прекрати интриговать.

— Дейенерис выйдет замуж за Томмена. Если вы так настаиваете на свадьбе.

— Я предпочту оборванку-принцессу северному волчонку, — ответила Серсея. — Завязывай с заговорами. Я не буду с ними торговаться.  


* * *

 

_Водные Сады — это самое любимое мое место, сир. Сады создал один мой предок, чтобы избавить свою невесту из дома Таргариенов от духоты и пыли Солнечного Копья. Звали ее Дейенерис, и она была сестрой короля Дейерона Доброго — именно этот брак сделал Дорн одним из Семи Королевств. Все знали, что она любит незаконного брата короля, Дейемона Черное Пламя, а он любит ее, но у короля достало мудрости пренебречь желаниями близких ему людей ради народного блага._  
  
«Танец с драконами»

**298 после В.Э., Королевская Гавань**

 

Джейме Ланнистер считал ее бесчувственной матерью. Он был прав лишь наполовину.

— Кто сотворил с ней такое? — кричала она, таща дочь за собой по внутреннему дворику. Тонкий нежно-голубой шелк платья Дейенерис был порван и заляпан кровью. Некоторые мужчины вздрагивали и отворачивались, заметив ее обнаженную грудь, другие, напротив, жадно разглядывали ее. Следы укусов покрывали плечи и руки девочки. — Кто это сделал?

Рейелла толкнула дочь вперед, та упала перед Железным троном.

— Убейте ее! — воскликнула Рейелла, прекрасно понимая, как важно произвести сильное впечатление, разыграть сцену, которую мужчины запомнят. — Она и так полумертвая.

Дейенерис, дрожа, разрыдалась. Она было уже не до скромности, платье распахнулось от шеи до пояса, а Роберт, старый развратник, разглядывал девочку с похотью, а не ужасом.

— Джоффри! — рыкнул он как медведь. — ДЖОФФРИ!

Серсея встала, возможно, собираясь защищать своего мальчика от клеветы, а может быть, чтобы поставить Дейенерис на ноги и сказать: «Девчонка любит устраивать сцены. Ей не так уж больно». Роберт оттолкнул ее и сам спустился вниз. Но Джейме оказался быстрее и накинул Дейенерис на плечи свой плащ, чтобы скрыть позор, защищая ее, как отец или старший брат.

— Принц и его пес взяли ее в псарню, — холодно сказала Рейелла. — Она его сука или невеста?

Она стояла на своем, непреклонная и невозмутимая, а придворные в замешательстве кружили вокруг. Лорд Тайвин взял ее под локоть.

— Я поговорю с внуком, — коротко сказал он с металлом в голосе. — Его нужно приструнить.

— Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги, да? С процентами? — Рейелла вырвалась. — Что бедная девочка сделала вашей ненаглядной Джоанне, что ваш внук так с ней обращается?

Дейенерис скоро исполнится четырнадцать, Эйегону должно быть шестнадцать. «Уже взрослый, — радостно подумала Рейелла. — Пусть слухи распространяются как сорняки, как лесной пожар. Он придет с огнем и мечом отомстить за свою невесту. У мальчика будет благородная цель».

Той ночью она пришла в спальню Дейенерис. Она лежала в ванне с настолько горячей водой, что Рейелла обожглась, потрогав ее. В воздухе витал запах лечебных трав. Дейенерис была похожа на утопленницу: глаза закрыты, губы приоткрыты, кожа казалась зеленоватой, а волосы — белыми, как всполох молнии.

— Моя бедная девочка, — прошептала Рейелла, коснувшись ее лица. — Ты сегодня вела себя очень храбро.

«Прости меня. Ты тоже жертва».

Дейенерис приоткрыла глаза. В полутьме они казались черными.

— Я справилась? — встревожено спросила она.

— Да, ты сделала то, что просили. Хочешь, я принесу драконье яйцо?

Дейенерис едва заметно кивнула. Потом взяла яйцо и свернулась вокруг него.

— Я от крови и плоти дракона, — сонно сказала она. — А он просто львенок. Я могу быть храброй.

 

* * *

  _— Но в девичестве ей случилось полюбить одного молодого рыцаря со Штормовых Земель. На турнире она повязала ему свою ленту, а он провозгласил ее королевой любви и красоты. Длилось это недолго._  
— Что же стало с тем рыцарем?  
— С того дня, как ваши мать и отец поженились, он больше не выступал на турнирах. Стал очень набожен и говорил, что одна лишь Дева заменит в его сердце королеву Рейеллу.  
  
«Танец с драконами»

**299-300 после В.Э., Королевская Гавань**

 

Летнее поветрие, какая-то зараза свела в могилу Джона Аррена. Как Варис и обещал, королевство погрузилось в хаос.

У короля Эйегона было собственное драконье яйцо — черное с красными прожилками, полная противоположность тому, что хранилось у Дейенерис. Подарок от какого-то магистра из Пентоса, который был готов оплатить войну нового короля. «Возможно, именно это снилось Дейенерис: черный и белый дракон». Сама же девочка не соглашалась с таким объяснением.

— В моих снах драконы всегда дерутся, а я должна выйти за Эйегона замуж.

— Если мои дети пострадают, — поклялась Серсея Рейелле, — я сожгу тебя и твою дочь, ведьма.

— Огонь, — безмятежно ответила Рейелла, — не может убить дракона. — Ей не было страшно. Перед смертью Джон Аррен презентовал Рейелле собственный почетный караул, обеспечивавший ее безопасность. Аррен был добрым и мудрым человеком, он не доверил последних Таргариенов белым плащам, а предпочел старого друга Рейеллы. 

— То, что мужчина не сделает из преданности, он сделает из любви, — сказал он, пристально глядя Рейелле в глаза.

— То был мимолетный каприз, летний сон. — Она покраснела. — Это никогда ничего не значило.

— Тем не менее сир Бонифер Хасти и его Святая сотня помогут вам справиться с любыми злоключениями.

Роберт и лорд Старк надели доспехи: одни черные как уголь, другие светлые как лед. Робб Старк, поддержавший Узурпатора, выезжал на битву первый раз вместе с отцом. Он был очень молод и очень хотел понравиться.

— Он красив, — заметила Дейенерис. — Как жаль, что ему придется умереть.

— Он с тобой флиртовал?

Дейенерис захихикала, она казалась беспечнее, чем когда-либо.

— О, матушка, — упрекнула она Рейеллу. — Вы же знаете, как Тирион меня избаловал. Я предпочту книгу юноше.

— Иногда я думаю, что ты слишком похожа на своего брата, — серьезно произнесла Рейелла. — И это отнюдь не похвала. — Принц Томмен был отослан в Кастерли Рок под видом пажа, принцессу Мирцеллу увезли на Север, она будет расти в Винтерфелле. Ее собирались выдать замуж за Робба Старка. «Это их не спасет».

Эти двое были гораздо старше Рейенис. Рейелла не будет их оплакивать.

Сражения шли и на воде, и на суше. Знамена с коронованным оленем и драконом поднимались и падали. Рыцари поскальзывались на собственной крови, кости и отрубленные головы переполняли реки и дороги. Королевство голодало, белые вороны приносили вести об осени. Рейелла сидела у окна, вышивала и ждала новостей, Дейенерис читала и наблюдала.

Однажды Серсею обнаружили задушенной в собственной спальне, рядом лежал мертвый Джейме. Варис сказал, что она замышляла сжечь весь город. «Я сожгу тебя и твою дочь, ведьма».

Принца Джоффри, мамочкину радость, нашли далеко в море, но нашли. Рейелла хотела его сразу же сжечь. Дейнерис ратовала за благоразумие.

— Я много читала, — мягко сказала она. — Королевская кровь очень ценна, так говорят красные жрецы. Думаю, нам стоит подождать и посмотреть, сможем ли мы найти ему применение получше.

Варис поклонился и побормотал, что принцесса столь мудра, сколь красива.

После смерти племянника Тирион поддержал Дейенерис.

— Я буду предан вам всю жизнь, миледи, — сказал он. — Я предоставляю в ваше распоряжение мое беспощадное чувство юмора и мой меч. Я буду служить вам словами, руками или акробатическими номерами, если хотите.

Дейенерис улыбнулась.

— О, поднимайся, — с любовью сказала она и, к отвращению Рейеллы, лично помогла ему встать. — Вы когда-то были моим другом, — торжественно произнесла принцесса. — Я помню вашу доброту. Поскольку мои дела идут в гору, то ваши тоже, милорд Ланнистер.

Шестой Эйегон высадился в Королевской Гавани через триста лет после первого.

— Снимай монашеское одеяние, — сказала Рейелла дочери. — Ты должна выглядеть соответственно статусу королевы. — Дейенерис позволила себя причесать и одеть в платье из серебряной парчи, расшитой бриллиантами.

«Справедливость торжествует медленно, но неумолимо».

— На кого он похож? — встревожено спросила Дейенерис. — Думаете, он будет похож на Джофри?

— Мы о нем ничего плохого не слышали, — допустила Рейелла. — Говорят, он добрый парень, выросший, чтобы править. Может быть, Варис что-то скрывает. Но парень знает, что обязан своей короной нам. Помни, дитя, Эйегон — король только потому, что мы с тобой, истинные королевы Таргариены, поддерживаем его притязания.

— Я не боюсь. — Дейенерис вздернула подбородок.— Я кровь и плоть дракона. И я не такое переживала.

Они ждали гостей у подъемного моста в Твердыню Маегора, всадники и придворные толпились за их спинами, как многоцветный плащ. Осенний ветер был холодным, у Рейеллы разболелись щеки от улыбок, но она была счастлива, Дейенерис сжимала ее ладонь от восторга.

«Так и должно было быть, — подумала она. — Я могу забыть долгие годы унижений. Я забуду их как ночной кошмар поутру».

— Вот и он, воплощение благородства и отваги, — пробормотал Тирион Ланнистер.

Эйегон ехал верхом на белом скакуне, серебристо-золотые волосы развевались на ветру. Его позолоченный доспех блестел на солнце как зеркало. Он выглядел очень по-королевски. Он остановился прямо перед женщинами, спешился и опустился на одно колено.

— Бабушка, я обязан вам жизнью и короной, — прошептал он. У Эйегона оказалось острое красивое лицо и лилово-голубые глаза, похожие по цвету на шпорник, растущий у живых изгородей. — И вам тоже, принцесса. Милая Дейенерис, кроткая принцесса, я пришел за вами.

Она слабо улыбнулась и посмотрела на Рейеллу. Они мгновенно поняли друг друга без слов.

«Это не сын Рейегара. Он не Эйегон».

Но Рейелла шагнула вперед. Она пережила предательство, Узурпатора, наемных убийц. За долгие годы ее чаша переполнилась страданиями и горечью. Перед ней стоял всего лишь мальчик, фальшивка, созданная евнухом, но это было ничто по сравнению со всеми, кто сломался раньше нее.

— Добро пожаловать, внук, — уверенно произнесла Рейелла и поцеловала его. «Пусть думают, что я на его стороне. Пусть думают, что я их домашний питомец». — Добро пожаловать домой.


End file.
